User blog:Adele Addict/Wikia Labs
This is an article from Wikia Community Central: We're always working hard to make Wikia better by adding new features and improving existing ones. In order to give our communities a heads-up on new features, and to gather feedback at an early stage, we are now unveiling a new tool -- Introducing Wikia Labs! ''' '''We're always working hard to make Wikia better by adding new features and improving existing ones. In order to give our communities a heads-up on new features, and to gather feedback at an early stage, we are now unveiling a new tool -- Introducing Wikia Labs! Inspired by projects such as Google Labs, Wikia Labs is a place that will allow admins to see what new features we are working on, turn them on for their wikis, and voice their opinions. Community feedback is an important part of creating a great feature, so we are excited to offer you the opportunity to provide it early on in the process. ' '''Wikia Labs will be linked in the custom toolbar for admins and available for them at Special:WikiaLabs. ' 'Please keep a few things in mind: ' '''*These are brand new features that are still in development, so they will likely have some bugs. Feel free to report bugs, but we are particularly interested in your opinion of the new features. *Not all Wikia features will be a part of Wikia Labs, and many features will still be rolled out in the traditional way. '* *'All feedback will be read, but we won't be able to respond individually to each message. *'When you activate a feature, it will be on your wiki automatically. All activations are listed in the Wikia Labs log.' *'If you have more than one admin on your wiki, you may want to chat first before turning on a Wikia labs product.' ' ' Starting today, we are looking for volunteers to try out Wikia Labs. At a later date we will be rolling out Wikia Labs to all of Wikia, but right now we will enable it only by request. 'Please post below if you would like to have Wikia Labs enabled on your wiki (and remember to include the link to your wiki). '''If you'd like to check out the interface first, you can visit the Wikia Labs wiki, where anyone can access Wikia Labs. The current features listed there are ''not brand new, but we will definitely be adding new and exciting features soon. ''' '''Thanks in advance to all volunteers and for your anticipated feedback! 'Wikia Labs will be linked in the custom toolbar for admins and available for them at Special:WikiaLabs. ' Please keep a few things in mind: ' '*These are brand new features that are still in development, so they will likely have some bugs. Feel free to report bugs, but we are particularly interested in your opinion of the new features. *''' '''*Not all Wikia features will be a part of Wikia Labs, and many features will still be rolled out in the traditional way. *''' '''*All feedback will be read, but we won't be able to respond individually to each message. *''' *'When you activate a feature, it will be on your wiki automatically. All activations are listed in the Wikia Labs log. ' '''*If you have more than one admin on your wiki, you may want to chat first before turning on a Wikia labs product. * 'Starting today, we are looking for volunteers to try out Wikia Labs. At a later date we will be rolling out Wikia Labs to all of Wikia, but right now we will enable it only by request. If you'd like to check out the interface first, you can visit the Wikia Labs wiki, where anyone can access Wikia Labs. The current features listed there are ''not brand new, but we will definitely be adding new and exciting features soon. ' '''Thanks in advance to all volunteers and for your anticipated feedback! ' I noticed that it has not been installed on this Wiki and didn't know if the administrators knew about it, so I just wanted to post something about it. I had it installed on my Wiki, James Cameron's Titanic Wiki, because I felt that as creator of the Wiki, I should do whatever I can to attract users to the Wiki. I think it may help to attract more users to the Avatar Wiki, and it's very cool! I think it would make the Wiki even better, but it's up to the community and the administrators, so let me know what you guys think. Category:Blog posts